Wine
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Dan Akashi tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang remaja dibawahnya ini tengah rasakan. Ia tahu jelas salah satu efek minuman beralkohol adalah membangkitkan gairah. Dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia telah menyaksikan Tetsuya Kuroko dalam keadaan seperti itu. / Warning: yaoi, lemon, pwp, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Saingan? Huh? Jangan bercanda. Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu tinggi untuk disebut sebagai saingan Akashi. Dengan hubungan semacam itu, tentu keduanya menjaga jarak karena mereka adalah lawan dalam Winter Cup. Tidak, khusus untuk Akashi, menjaga jarak atau tidak, Kuroko bukanlah apa-apa untuknya dalam basket, bahkan menyusul bayangannya saja tidak akan mampu. Tapi... bagaimana jika di luar basket? Oh, Akashi bukanlah orang sekeji ini, kan? Membiarkan mantan anggotanya itu tergeletak tidak berdaya entah oleh sebab apa tepat di depan matanya.

"... apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun. Kau tampak bodoh, Tetsuya." selalu mengintimidasi, berharap Kuroko merespon hingga lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak perlu bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sekedar untuk menolong seseorang yang dipanggilnya Tetsuya.

Dan... dugaannya meleset. Kuroko tidak merespon, ia benar-benar pingsan. Akashi menghela nafas pelan. Mau mengabaikannya? Mana mungkin. Kau pikir seberapa besar bahaya yang kemungkinan menimpa Kuroko jika ia dibiarkan tergeletak di jalanan depan gedung lapangan basket yang sepi ini?

"Hanya untuk hari ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: OOC, Typo(s), PWP, Lemon, BL, gaje dan sebangsanya!**

**AkaKuro**

"**Wine" by Jiyuu15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya Kuroko, pemain Seirin bernomor punggung 11 akhirnya bangun dalam keadaan yang sungguh berantakan. Yah, sangat berantakan dengan rambut yang teracak-acak, kemeja kusut dan rona merah akibat... entahlah, terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Kedua mata biru yang baru saja nampak itu langsung bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata berbeda warna, _hetekromatik_ yang ia tentu tahu siapa pemiliknya. Kuroko sedikit begidik kaget, tubuhnya yang semula berbaring dalam kenyamanan tempat tidur sang tuan muda Seijuurou dengan lilitan kehangatan selimut yang membungkus dirinya segera ia enyahkan, kini terduduk di tempat tersebut dengan perasaan kacau.

"A-Akashi-kun? Kenapa bisa... ini di mana?" sebenarnya lebih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan, namun sorot mata Akashi Seijuurou membuatnya kaku.

Si surai merah yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur king-size miliknya masih belum merespon kekagetan Kuroko. Hanya diam dan memperhatikan seksama keadaan si bayangan itu. Tidak salah lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya... mabuk.

"... kau harusnya tahu berapa umurmu. Bagaimana bisa bocah sepertimu mabuk?"

Kuroko sejenak terdiam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, meski ekspresinya tetap datar, tapi gelagatnya sangat menunjukkan bahwa dirinya cukup gugup atas pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Akashi-kun."

"Bau nafasmu alkohol."

"... tidak, kau salah..."

"Yang kau minum itu wine?"

Kuroko akhirnya memilih diam untuk kali ini. Baiklah,baiklah, Kuroko menyadari dirinya memang sedang mabuk dan ini semua gara-gara Kagami Taiga. Ya, ia memang tidak mampu mengingat secara jelas bagaimana ia bisa mabuk dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Akashi, namun yang terakhir ia ingat, Kagami memberikannya segelas minuman berbau anggur. Mungkin yang Akashi sebut dengan _wine _adalah segelas minuman yang Kagami berikan padanya sewaktu Kuroko bersama tim basket Seirin merayakan atau lebih tepatnya bersantai di sebuah kedai. Dan selanjutnya ia tidak tahu kronologi cerita hingga si kapten Kiseki no Sedai menemukannya.

"Aku harus pulang, Akashi-kun... terima kasih sudah―"

"Kau pikir dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu dapat membuatmu selamat sampai rumah?"

Akashi selalu benar. Kuroko akui, kepalanya cukup pusing, tubuhnya memanas dan tenaganya seolah tersedot habis entah karena apa. Untuk berdiri saja rasanya ia butuh setengah tenaga dari tubuhnya. Tapi bukan Kuroko jika tidak memaksakan diri.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja―"

Dan bukan Akashi jika membiarkan seseorang menentangnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya, mendekati sang phantom dan mendorong pundak Kuroko untuk kembali jatuh ke ranjangnya, membiarkannya berbaring di singgasananya hingga esok pagi menjelang. Upaya untuk mencegah _baby blue_ kembali bangkit untuk kabur darinya, Akashi mengambil posisi di atas tubuh Kuroko, menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"... aku tidak akan segan melakukan hal buruk padamu jika kau bersikeras kabur dari tempatku, Tetsuya." ancaman itu memang terdengar mengerikan, namun di sisi lain, bisa diartikan bahwa Akashi mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Setidaknya begitulah cara sang emperor memberi perhatian pada pemain Seirin itu.

Kuroko tidak berkata apapun, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan Akashi. Apalagi sensasi hangat pada tubuhnya yang aneh membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Seolah ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk keluar. Beribu pertanyaan berputar dalam kepalanya, ingin tahu apa yang sedang tengah ia alami.

"Akashi-kun... panas..." sebuah gumaman lolos dari mulut Kuroko. Matanya terpejam erat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri seolah menahan sesuatu. Dan hal ini membuat Akashi terdiam bingung akan reaksi Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Ahh... aku tidak tahu... tapi... nghh―panas..."

"Kalau begitu segera bersihkan tubuhmu di kamar mandi. Mungkin itu akan mendinginkanmu."

Bukan, bukan panas seperti itu yang Kuroko rasakan. Remaja bersurai biru muda itu menggeleng, tangannya mencengkeram kain pakaian Akashi, membuatnya kusut. Kelopak mata yang sepenuhnya selalu terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata sang _baby blue_ kini menatap sayu padanya, nafas yang biasa teratur tenang sama seperti ekspresi datarnya justru berkebalikan. Kuroko tampak resah, tidak bisa menenangkan tubuhnya.

Dan Akashi tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari apa yang remaja di bawahnya ini tengah rasakan. Ia tahu jelas salah satu efek minuman beralkohol adalah membangkitkan gairah. Dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia telah menyaksikan Tetsuya Kuroko dalam keadaan seperti itu. Yah, baru kali ini. Dan ini kali pertamanya kedua mata _hetekromatik_nya tak mampu menghentikan fokusnya dari Kuroko, persis seperti hewan yang menemukan mangsa.

"Akashi-kun..."

Tidak hanya ekspresi. Suara yang biasa ia dengar tenang dan tegas sekarang berubah menjadi desahan, erangan memohon kepadanya. Siapa yang mampu menolaknya jika sudah begini?

"…Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya." tanpa bertanya pun, harusnya Akashi sudah mengetahui bahwa Kuroko meminta bantuannya untuk melepaskan diri dari siksaan menyakitkan di dalam celananya. Tapi, bedebah. Akashi sengaja bersikap polos, Kuroko tahu itu dari seringaian tipis pada wajah si rambut merah.

"A-aku... ingin Akashi-kun..." permintaan itu sengaja ia katakan dengan lirih. Tentu, Kuroko masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran untuk malu mengatakan hal itu. Namun Akashi tetap dapat mendengarnya. Sang kapten mulai menempatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kuroko, sekedar menggoda si biru untuk bermain-main dengan emosinya.

"Lebih keras, Tetsuya."

Demi apapun, jika saja Kuroko tidak di bawah pengaruh alkohol, dia akan nekat mendorong mantan kapten Teiko itu dan segera enyah dari hadapannya. Tapi apa daya. Saat ini hanya Akashi satu-satunya yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, atau bahkan mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tarikan nafas ia lakukan sebelum ia memenuhi permintaan Akashi. "Kumohon... bantu aku... aku menginginkan Akashi-kun..."

Dan senyum penuh kemenangan terlukis sempurna di wajah sang Crimson.

"Tapi kau harus membayar untuk itu nanti, Tetsuya."

Belum sempat Kuroko menanyakan apa maksud dari membayar itu, tangan Akashi yang menurunkan resleting celananya dan menjelajah ke dalam tempat tersebut membuat tubuh mungilnya begidik kaget. Satu tangan yang bermain-main pada miliknya, mengelus, menekan hingga meremas suatu bagian dari balik boxernya tak ayal menimbulkan desah kenikmatan Kuroko.

"Apa senikmat itu, Tetsuya?"

Anggukan cepat secara reflek Kuroko lakukan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberikanmu lebih dari ini..."

Akashi kali ini menarik turun celana panjang Kuroko yang mengganggu pergerakan remaja itu, bermaksud hanya menyisakan boxernya agar ia mampu bergerak bebas di daerah itu. Hanya menyisakan boxer yang menggantung di lututnya sehingga bagian yang mengeras itu menegak tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Kuroko mengerang tertahan ketika lidah sang kapten entah bagaimana kini menjelajahi daerah lehernya, memberikan sensasi geli sekaligus ketagihan saat sebuah gigitan-gigitan kecil terasa olehnya. Deru nafasnya semakin memburu kala ibu jari Akashi telah menyentuh ujung miliknya, sementara yang lain bergerak memompa perlahan namun memabukkan.

"Akashi... kunnh..."

Erangan manis itu menggema dalam kamar yang hanya berisi oleh suara nafas berat Kuroko serta hisapan dari mulut Akashi pada leher sang _baby blue_. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Akashi menarik diri, matanya tertuju pada tanda kemerahan yang ia buat pada bagian tubuh Kuroko. Sempurna.

"Kau menyukainya, Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada respon. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, menyembunyikan semburat merah serta ekspresi nikmat karena perlakuan yang diberikan Akashi. Tangan lihai itu makin bergerak agresif hingga sedikit cairan pre-cum meleleh keluar. Kuroko benar-benar akan mencapai batas.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

Panggilan disertai sentakan dari Kuroko mengundang senyum seduktif dari Akashi. Lebih cepat, cepat dan cepat. Nafas Akashi ikut terasa berat ketika melihat sang baby blue begitu terlihat _panas_ sementara tangannya yang berada di bawah masih memanjakan kejantanan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi―"

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya, Tetsuya."

Tenang, terkendali dan tetap dengan nada sebagai sang kapten, Akashi benar-benar berhasil menyembunyikan gairahnya yang memuncak karena Kuroko. Oh, tapi celananya terasa sesak, menyakitkan. Dan terlihat menyedihkan karena si _junior_ miliknya mengeras oleh seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya. Fuck. Akashi tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Selama ia puas, ia tidak peduli siapa Kuroko, baik yang akan menjadi lawan winter cup atau apapun.

"A-Akashikunnhh!" Kuroko akhirnya mencapai batas. Miliknya yang masih dalam genggaman tangan Akashi menyemburkan sejumlah cairan putih kental dari ujung, membasahi sebagian tangan sang kapten. Meski sudah melepaskan hasratnya, nafas sang _baby blue_ masih terengah memburu. Sisa-sisa klimaks masih membuat kepalanya pening.

Pengelihatan kedua mata biru itu memburam, namun satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, Akashi mendekat kepadanya, menempelkan bibir mereka lalu berlanjut dengan lumatan lembut sementara tangannya berhasil melepas setiap kancing kemeja Kuroko.

Erangan pelan kembali mengalun lembut di telinga si rambut merah. Dan hal itu mengundang gairah semakin tak tertahankan. Begitu lembut, ya, bibir mungil yang diraupnya memiliki rasa yang manis dan lembut, sama seperti yang dirasakan telapak tangannya ketika menjelajahi dada telanjang Kuroko. Akashi membawa jemarinya berputar pada bagian dada yang memiliki tonjolan. Dengan jari telunjuknya, digodanya nipple yang telah mengeras itu, menekan-nekannya dan sesekali mencubit serta memutar, menarik pekikan sang pemilik dalam redam ciuman. Kuroko kewalahan. Ia tidak mampu memberontak meski ingin melawan. Kedua tangan yang berada di bahu Akashi dan berusaha mendorong itu tidak berarti apa-apa layaknya mangsa lemah yang berusaha lepas dari predator. Akashi semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menelusupkan lidahnya dan secara ceroboh mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam mulut Kuroko.

"M-mmh!"

Daging tak bertulang itu terus mencicipi setiap bagian isi mulut Kuroko. Saliva yang tak terhitung jumlahnya kini mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya, menjadi sebuah bukti betapa panasnya ciuman antara mereka. Kuroko sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Pemain bernomor 11 itu akhirnya membiarkan Akashi melakukan apapun padanya. Tangan mungil yang sedari tadi berusaha mendorong Akashi menjauh dari tubuhnya sekarang beralih melingkar pada lehernya. Oh... Kuroko juga menginginkannya? Dia menyukainya? Mungkin ini efek dari mabuk itu. Tapi apapun itu, hal tersebut memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuk Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya, berniat memperdalam ciuman mereka dan beradu dengan lidah polos Kuroko. Kejantanan Akashi yang telah mengeras dari balik celananya secara sengaja bersentuhan dengan paha Kuroko, memberitahukan bahwa dirinya juga dalam kabut nafsu sama sepertinya. Dia juga menginginkan Kuroko.

"Mmh... Akashi-kunhh..." lagi, ketika Akashi melepaskan bibir Kuroko dan meninggalkan benang saliva yang menggantung, senyum berkesan meremehkan mengembang pada wajah tampannya.

"Lihat, betapa lemahnya dirimu, Tetsuya." kedua mata Akashi mengobservasi setiap lekuk wajah _phantom_. Rambut yang acak-acakan, mata sayu yang memancarkan gairah besar, nafas berat yang memburu, semburat merah pada wajah manisnya dan bibir ranum yang basah oleh saliva. Semua ini adalah perbuatannya. Yah, Akashi merasa puas terhadap dirinya sendiri setelah membuat orang yang dipanggilnya Tetsuya menjadi seperti ini.

"Lakukan apa yang seperti kulakukan padamu..."

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar perintah dari Akashi. Ia jelas tahu maksud Akashi. Pemuda itu menginginkan bayaran atas apa yang dimintanya barusan. "Tapi... Akashi-kun, aku... enghh―!" sesuatu yang keras dan tegas di balik celana Akashi itu sengaja menggosok milik Kuroko, menimbulkan sensasi aneh― namun ia menginginkannya lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuya?" nadanya terdengar menggoda Kuroko untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang terpotong itu. Kuroko menatap balik pada kedua mata _hetekromatik_ yang mengawasi setiap mimik wajahnya. Tanpa keraguan, kini Kuroko membalikkan posisi mereka. Kedua tangan mungilnya mendorong sekuat tenaga pada pemuda berbadan sedikit lebih besar darinya, memaksanya untuk jatuh ke dalam nyamannya ranjang yang akan menjadi saksi atas dosa tabu mereka.

Sekarang posisi mereka bertukar. Akashi masih belum mengambil tindakan apapun. Dia merasa sudah terhibur melihat ekspresi pada wajah remaja di atasnya. Benar-benar sangat lapar.

"Lakukan, Tetsuya."

Hanya dengan perintah singkat itu, Kuroko segera melakukannya. Satu persatu dibukanya kancing kemeja Akashi. Dan ketika semua manik itu telah lepas, mata Kuroko menatap kagum pada tubuh mantan kaptennya. Kagum dan... penuh nafsu. "Akashi-kun..." Kuroko merendahkan kepalanya ke tubuh bagian atas Akashi yang telanjang. Lidahnya terjulur, mencicipi tiap-tiap kulit putih dan meninggalkan jejak saliva di sana hingga ia berhenti pada nipple yang telah menegang itu. Menemukan bagian yang pasti mampu memberikan sensasi menyenangkan untuk lawannya, lantas Kuroko melahap tonjolan itu. Sesekali digerakkannya lidahnya memutari dan menjilat ujung tonjolan dalam mulutnya tersebut dan tentu dengan hisapan menggelitik yang Akashi rasakan. Benar saja dugaan Kuroko, meski pelan, namun ia dapat mendengar Akashi mendesahkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi ini belum seberapa.

Merasa cukup dengan bagian dada, sang phantom kembali bergerak. Kali ini ia bawa kepalanya tepat di depan resleting celana Akashi.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, tangan mungilnya begitu cekatan melepaskan sabuk Akashi kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menurunkan resleting sekaligus celana panjang tersebut. Mata Kuroko sedikit melebar ketika melihat bagian tersembunyi Akashi yang tak pernah sekalipun ia pikir akan dilihat olehnya. Yah, kejantanan itu mencuat tegak dan keras dengan precum yang telah melumuri ujung miliknya. Kedua mata biru itu menatap lekat pada bagian tersebut, nafasnya semakin memberat kala membayangkan dirinya mengulum bagian berukuran cukup besar yang akan berada dalam mulutnya, memancing erangan-erangan puas dari tuan muda Seijuurou.

Akashi yang sudah tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi mengambil posisi duduk agar ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kuroko akan memanjakan miliknya di dalam mulut hangat itu. Tanpa memberikan aba-aba, tangan Seijuurou secara mengejutkan mendorong kepala Kuroko hingga membuat mulutnya kini telah penuh oleh kejantanannya.

"Mnghh! Nggh!" baiklah, Kuroko memang bersedia melakukannya, tapi setidaknya ia butuh persiapan. Sayangnya Akashi tidak memberinya kesempatan.

"Benar... begitu, Tetsuya..." Akashi tersenyum penuh kepuasaan saat melihat bagaimana cara Kuroko memanjakan miliknya. Mulut Kuroko begitu hangat dan basah. Akashi tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Kuroko melakukannya. Lihat saja, mulut mungil itu menghisapi dan sesekali mengemut miliknya seperti permen. Lidah kenyalnya juga setiap menjelahi bagian lainnya. Dan gerakan kepala maju-mundur hingga ia bisa merasakan tenggorokan Kuroko memberikan rangsangan lebih hebat. Apa benar ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melakukan hal ini?

"Tetsu―ya..." Akashi tidak ingin keluar secepat ini. Ia ingin Kuroko mencoba lebih keras untuk melakukannya. Cengkraman tangan Seijuurou pada surai biru muda Kuroko semakin mengencang, menandakan bahwa orgasmenya hampir dekat. Sekali lagi, nama Kuroko lolos dari mulut Akashi kala remaja bersurai biru itu lebih mempercepat ritmenya. Sayangnya kali ini Kuroko menang. Ia berhasil membuat lawannya menyerah. Akashi dengan sigap mendorong miliknya secara paksa lebih ke dalam pada mulut Kuroko hingga pemuda bersurai biru itu tersedak dan kali ini merasakan seluruh mulutnya penuh oleh kejantanan Akashi. Tidak ada erangan protes. Kuroko justru menahan agar bagian itu tetap pada mulutnya, menunggu 'rasa' Akashi masuk kerongkongannya.

"Tet―su... mnghhh!"

Cairan kental itu akhirnya menyembur tepat dalam mulut Kuroko. Tidak terlalu banyak, namun hal itu tetap saja membuat sang kapten terengah hebat karena merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

Sementara Akashi masih mengatur nafasnya, Kuroko akhirnya melepaskan kejantanan yang telah melemas itu dari mulutnya. Tampak di sudut bibirnya mengalir cairan putih. Ekspresi Kuroko pun masih belum berubah, sama seperti sebelumnya. Remaja itu mengusap cairan di ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari, tubuhnya beringsut kembali menunduk pada bagian 'junior' Akashi lagi. Oh― tampaknya ia masih belum puas, seperti kucing yang ketagihan dengan susu manis.

Sayangnya keinginan Kuroko tidak dipenuhi oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Akashi segera bergerak mundur menggagalkan niat Kuroko. Dan benar saja, sebuah ekspresi kesal meski samar dapat Akashi lihat dari pemain Seirin itu. Hmph, ia berhasil menggodanya.

"Jangan terlalu rakus, Tetsuya." tangan sang kapten itu terjulur mengelus pipi Kuroko, jemarinya kemudian bergerak turun pada bibir ranumnya. Begitu lembut dan sensasi basah ini menggiurkan, membuat Akashi penasaran kembali mencicipinya.

"Kemarilah, Tetsuya." titahnya mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk merangkak ke sebelahnya. Dengan mudahnya, Kuroko yang seakan hilang kesadaran mengikuti perintah Akashi.

Kedua pasang mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Akashi lepas dari jerat si baby blue. Dari atas hingga bawah tubuh Kuroko, Akashi seakan terperangkap dalam fantasi liarnya. Bercinta dengan Kuroko, mendengar desahan suaranya memanggil-manggilnya dan merasakan orgasme panas mereka bersama. Heh, itu fantasi kotor yang baru kali ini Akashi bayangkan.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Akashi menghentikan jika sejauh ini? Ia tidak ingin semua berakhir hanya seperti ini. Masih ada bagian yang membuatnya penasaran. Berada di dalam tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun... kumohon..."

Bukan hanya Akashi. Lihat saja, Kuroko pun menginginkannya. Remaja itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher mantan kaptennya. Perlahan, Kuroko menghapus jarak antara mereka, mengundang Akashi untuk 'memakan'nya sekarang juga.

"Tidak ada salahnya juga kau mabuk…" kembali seringaian Akashi terpasang sempurna sebelum pemuda itu meraup bibir Kuroko. Sementara mereka hanyut dalam ciuman panas, tangan Akashi bergerak turun menyusuri bagian bawah Kuroko. Satu jari telah ia persiapkan untuk memasuki bagian tersembunyi Kuroko. Dan benar saja seperti dugaannya. Ketika jari tengah itu tenggelam masuk, ia bisa merasakan sempitnya lubang itu.

"Mphh!"

Kuroko tersentak kaget atas sesuatu yang memasukinya. Matanya setengah terbuka dan kembali bertemu pandang dengan manik _hetekromatik_. Air mata menggenang di ujung manik biru mudanya, menyiratkan sebagaimana sakit serta nikmat bercampur aduk dalam tubuhnya.

"Aka―mnnh..." hanya beberapa detik Akashi melepas ciuman basah mereka, dan ia segera kembali meraup bibir Kuroko seolah tak mau melepaskan makanan manis dari mulutnya.

Tidak cukup dengan satu jari, Akashi segera memasukkan jari kedua yang kemudian diikuti oleh erangan tertahan dari Kuroko.

"Mnghh! Nnh... mmh..."

Kuroko terdengar begitu putus asa. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat kala dua jari Akashi bergerak melebarkan lubang miliknya. Meski ini terasa aneh namun membuatnya ketagihan, tetap saja terasa sakit. Berkali-kali kedua jari itu keluar-masuk dari lubang Kuroko hingga bagian tersebut terasa sangat basah. Semakin cepat Akashi menggerakkan jarinya, semakin lidah Kuroko melemah tidak memberi balasan atas ajakan 'adu' lidahnya itu. Dan akhirnya ia melepaskan Kuroko, meninggalkan benang saliva yang menggantung di bibir mereka.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, hm?"

Tanpa bertanya tentu Akashi sudah tahu. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya melihat Tetsuya Kuroko begitu lemah di bawahnya. Aroma keringat bercampur wangi _bodywash_ yang Kuroko pakai menguar di hidungnya. Desahan bercampur erangan kesakitan yang tidak henti-hentinya Kuroko lantunkan seakan menjadi musik merdu di telinganya. Tetsuya kini persis layaknya barang yang mudah pecah, maka dari itu Akashi harus berhati-hati dalam menggunakannya.

"Ne, Tetsuya." panggil Akashi sambil mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah oleh cairan dalam lubang Kuroko, menimbulkan lenguhan panjang ketika bagian itu ditarik dari tempat pribadinya.

"Tampaknya ini adalah pengalaman pertama kita. Jadi maaf saja jika aku... sedikit kasar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DASAR BODOH, KAU MEMBUAT KUROKO MABUK!" teriakan yang berasal dari telepon genggam seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap, Kagami Taiga berkoar dengan kerasnya. Jika saja Kagami tidak menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya, mungkin kini ia bisa tuli seketika.

"Maaf, maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kalau gelas yang kuiisi dengan wine itu milik Kuroko," dasar, dalam kalimat itu sama sekali tidak ada rasa penyesalan dalam diri Kagami. Ia malah menguap. Jika saja Hyuga tahu bahwa Kagami yang baru sampai di rumahnya sepulang dari kedai itu tengah bersantai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya ―berkebalikan dengan Hyuga yang panik membayangkan Kuroko pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, ia pasti akan langsung menjitak si Bakagami itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, cepat temukan Kuroko! Kau tahu, barusan aku menerima telepon dari keluarganya yang khawatir karena selarut ini dia belum pulang dan aku harus berbohong bahwa dia menginap di tempatku! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab, Kagami!"

"T-tunggu! Kenapa hanya aku―"

_Tuuuutt…. Tuut_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Dan Kagami hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun setelah Hyuga mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan tugas ia harus mencari Kuroko Tetsuya.

**To Be Contiuned…**

Woahahahaha, ini pertama kalinya bikin beginian =/)) /megangi idung yang bersimbah darah(?)/ maaf kalau nggak hot atau sebangsanya. Ini penpic rencana bakal cuma 2 chapter dan diusahakan next chap AkaKuro 'anu-anu' /?!/ tanpa harus diganggu Kagami dulu, wkwkwkwk. Yosh, mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan sebuah bakat unik dari seorang remaja bermata biru senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia masih ingat ketika menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya dan membawanya ke dalam dunia basket yang hingga kini menjadi perantara pertemuan mereka. Betapa lemah tubuh Kuroko, hanya dari penampilan fisiknya, Akashi bisa menilai tanpa seseorang yang ia panggil Tetsuya harus membuktikan kemampuan basketnya. Dia pemain payah. Memasukkan bola ke dalam ring saja tidak mampu. Keberuntungannya pun tidak bagus. Tapi Kuroko memiliki satu kemampuan yang membuatnya tertarik, yaitu hawa tipisnya yang membuat semua orang tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Semua orang mungkin bisa terpedaya oleh kemampuan Kuroko, tapi tidak untuk Akashi. Kedua mata sang emperor tidak henti mengobservasi phantom dari Kiseki no Sedai itu selama ia bersama Kuroko. Semakin lama, tatapan itu semakin berubah lebih jelas maksud dibalik semuanya. Tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia rupanya ingin memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya. Memiliki seutuhnya semua yang dimiliki Kuroko untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekalipun tubuhnya.

Posesif?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :: OOC, Typo(s), PWP, Lemon, BL, gaje dan sebangsanya!**

**AkaKuro**

"**Wine" by Jiyuu15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi menatap malas pada luar jendela mobilnya. Sesekali helaan nafas pelan yang bahkan tidak dapat didengar oleh sopirnya malam ini berkali-kali lolos dari mulutnya. Bosan. Sangat membosankan. Ada kalanya Akashi lelah dan bosan dengan kehidupannya. Setiap tuntutan kegiatan menjadi seorang tuan muda dalam keluarga terpandang tidak sekalipun ia lewatkan, meski staminanya masih ada untuk kegiatan lainnya, tetap saja ada kemalasan dalam dirinya barang sedikitpun meski hal itu tidak tampak sekali pada wajahnya. Latihan berkuda, kendo, shogi, oh― bahkan hari ini ia sudah lupa berapa kali dalam sehari ini dia berkutat dengan ekstrakulikuler dalam sekolahnya. Hingga ia melupakan basket.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat pertandingan Winter Cup."

Itulah perintah tegas yang didengar oleh supir keluarga Akashi dari sang tuan muda. Sejenak pria paruh baya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit heran dengan perintah tuannya malam ini. Yah, untuk apa ke tempat seperti itu malam-malam begini? Latihan basket? Mana mungkin.

"Baiklah, tuan..." tidak mau menambah kelelahan Akashi ―tentu si sopir tahu jika Akashi yang terlalu banyak kegiatan pasti lelah di setiap harinya, mobil hitam mewah tersebut melaju lurus berganti tujuan yang semula pulang ke kediaman Seijuurou kini ke arah di mana tempat pertandingan Winter Cup diadakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beruntung kau, Akashi. Bermula dari niat hanya sekedar iseng melihat jadwal pertandingan yang ada di tempat itu, kau menemukan remaja dengan rambut mencolok tengah tergeletak di tempat tersebut. Seseorang yang telah menemukan cahayanya dan berhasil mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai dan akan berhadapan denganmu. Kuroko Tetsuya. _Phantom_ yang cukup kau rindukan, yang tidak pernah kau temui dalam momen seperti ini.

Dan tanpa kau duga, kau menemukannya dalam keadaan mabuk…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa aku menyakitimu, Tetsuya?" kedua mata Akashi menatap dalam pada orang yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan khusus. Kuroko Tetsuya. Meski _phantom_ itu mengunci pandangannya oleh kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat karena menahan sakit pada bagian bawahnya, Akashi tidak apa. Ia tahu, Kuroko berusaha menerima miliknya yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya, menahan rasa sakit demi kepuasan mereka.

"Akashi-kunhhh... hh.. besar..." ucapan berkesan nakal itu cukup mengejutkan untuk Akashi. Ia tidak menyangka sekalipun Kuroko secara terang-terangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Entah ia harus bangga karena memiliki ukuran yang besar dan dapat memuaskan Kuroko atau apapun, yang jelas... oh, Akashi tidak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara semesum itu..." ada perasaan geli ketika membalas kalimat Kuroko.

Yah, Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini benar-benar bukan Tetsuya yang dia kenal. Meski di luar sikap yang biasa Kuroko tunjukkan yang ia tahu, Akashi tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa sekarang seseorang yang sedang menjadi lawan seks-nya adalah Tetsuya, murid SMA dengan ekspresi datar khas.

"Kumohon... hh... hahh... jangan mempermainkanku lagi... masukkan, Akashi-kunh..."

Semakin Kuroko memohon, semakin Akashi gencar untuk menggodanya. Tapi ia pun tidak tahan untuk segera tenggelam dalam nirwana malam ini.

Tapi Kuroko terlalu sempit. Akashi bahkan tidak yakin ia bisa semudah bicara untuk memuaskan Kuroko. Heh, apa salahnya tinggal melesakkannya masuk, tuan muda Seijuurou? Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau melakukannya? Hmph, itu bisa menjadi salah satu alasanmu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya? Jangan bodoh. Kau kira sudah berapa kali kau tidak sengaja melihat video dewasa yang pernah Aomine Daiki miliki dan selalu diputarnya setiap kali kau berkunjung ke rumahnya ketika kalian masih satu tim di Teiko?

Dan inilah waktu untuk mencobanya. Hanya malam ini, karena mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua.

"Kau yang meminta, Tetsuya..." Akashi membenamkan wajahnya pada leher remaja bermata biru cerah itu, menghirup aroma manis yang membuatnya nyaman. Sayangnya berkebalikan dengan Kuroko. Kuroko mengerang tertahan, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat setengah kejantanan Akashi telah ia rasakan dalam lubangnya. Kedua tangannya refleks mencakar punggung telanjang sang kapten. Kuroko tak habis pikir, rasanya sangat sakit. Ini baru setengah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika seluruhnya telah masuk. Seperti ada yang mengoyak tubuhnya dari dalam sekaligus candu ketika bagian basah dan licin tersebut bergesekan dengannya.

"Akashi... Akashi... ahh!"

Hampir saja Akashi berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Kuroko, konsentrasinya untuk berhati-hati upaya tidak terlalu menyakiti Kuroko buyar seketika saat suara dering yang cukup keras muncul dari ponsel yang sedari tadi terabaikan keberadaannya di ranjang mereka. Ponsel Kuroko. Kedua perhatian insan itu beralih pada alat tersebut, khusus Akashi, bisa dilihat dari matanya yang menatap tidak suka dan ingin membanting benda tersebut beserta orang yang menelepon di saat seperti ini. Demi apapun, Akashi siap menggoreskan benda tajam apapun itu pada kulit orang yang selarut ini menelepon Kuroko.

Kuroko meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Remaja itu sedikit kaget ketika melihat nama Kagami Taiga tertera pada ponselnya. Oh, kenapa dia menelepon semalam ini? Tidak perlu mengangkatnya? Jangan. Bagaimana jika itu adalah sesuatu yang penting?

"Akashi-kun... sumimasen―"

Sebelum Kuroko sempat beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya, tangan Akashi telah lebih dulu menahan pundak Kuroko. Oh... ini masalah. Seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah sang pemilik emperor eyes, dan ini pertanda buruk.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Tetsuya. Angkat telponnya sekarang juga."

"Tapi... Akashi-kun, posisi kita... ―?!"

Tepat. Akashi cukup gila karena tidak membiarkan Kuroko bebas menerima panggilan tersebut. Si surai merah itu tak ingin _junior_nya yang telah setengah masuk harus keluar karena gangguan ini. Dan tentunya hal ini menyulitkan Kuroko untuk menahan suara-suara aneh ketika berbicara dengan Kagami nantinya.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko sudah tahu hanya dengan mendengar nada tersebut. Akashi ingin agar ia segera menerima panggilan itu dan mengetahui seberapa ia bisa tahan dengan sensasi di bawah sana. Jemari mungilnya gemetar menekan sebuah tombol, loud speaker.

"Moshi-moshi, Kagami-kun..."

"Oh, moshi-moshi!" jawab Kagami yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu diam mendengarkan dengan seksama siapa pemilik suara ini. Dan butuh waktu beberapa detik, ia menemukan jawabannya. Kagami Taiga.

"Oi, kau ini ke mana saja, Kuroko? Keluargamu barusan menelepon Hyuga-senpai dan menanyakan tentangmu. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu. Sekarang katakan kau ada di mana, biar aku menjemputmu."

Itu tawaran yang buruk untuk Kuroko. Baru saja mulut mungilnya terbuka siap untuk menjawab Kagami, _baby blue_ itu dikejutkan oleh pergerakan kejantanan Akashi yang kembali terdorong masuk, bahkan sekarang Akashi menambah sengatan geli pada tubuhnya karena si kapten kini tengah mengulum daun telinganya. Oh, Akashi sengaja melakukannya. Benar, ia ingin tahu bagaimana Kuroko menghadapi situasi ini.

"Hhh... j-jangan khawatirkan aku, Kagami-kun.. mnnh... a-aku tidak apa... aku akan mengabari keluargaku..."

Sekeras apapun usaha Kuroko menjawab senormal mungkin, tetap saja suara nafas yang sesekali mendesah dapat Kagami dengar. Ini seperti kelelahan Kuroko sehabis latihan basket.

"... kau yakin, Kuroko? Kenapa... kau terdengar seperti habis berlari begitu?"

"Tidak, Kagami-kun... lupa― ennggh―mpph!" sial. Untuk kali ini Kuroko bisa berteriak jika ia tidak segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Akashi berhasil. Dengan sekali hantaman yang cukup keras, akhirnya ia berhasil menenggelamkan miliknya dalam tubuh Kuroko. Seulas seringai puas terukir jelas di wajahnya yang berada di perpotongan leher Kuroko. Hangat dan basah. Sensasi ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Oi, Kuroko!" seruan Kagami dari telepon sudah tidak dapat Kuroko dengar lagi. Bahkan tangan sang _phantom _yang menggenggam ponsel itu kini lepas dan beralih pada kedua pundak Akashi.

"Oh, Tetsuya... kau belum selesai bicara dengan Taiga."

Sengaja, tentu saja. Ada nada mengejek dalam kalimat yang Akashi ucapkan di tengah kepuasannya saat ini. Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel Kuroko yang masih aktif terhubung oleh Kagami. Didekatkannya alat itu pada mulut Kuroko.

"Ada yang harus kau katakan lagi kan, Tetsuya?" Akashi sekali lagi mengeluarkan dan kembali mendorong miliknya dalam tubuh Kuroko, tak ayal membuat mulut pemuda mungil itu terbuka melontarkan erangan bercampur desahan. Dan Kagami dapat mendengar jelas. Sangat jelas.

"O-o-o-oi! Kuroko, ada apa dengan―"

Sayang sekali, _Tiger_. Seseorang yang menjadi bayanganmu kini telah berada dalam dunia yang berbeda bersama seekor singa buas dari Rakuzan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami Taiga masih mematung di depan tempat tidurnya dengan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan ia dengar dari alat komunikasi ini. Suara erangan. Desahan. Nafas memburu. Ahh. Enggh. Dan... jika ia tidak salah dengar, Kuroko juga mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak asing dalam otaknya.

_**"Aka... nggh― kun..."**_

Aka... shi? Aka... "A-APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!?" Kagami menjadi frustasi sendiri mengulang kembali suara-suara Kuroko barusan. Itu jelas adalah suara... uh, orang yang sedang melakukan hal dewasa. Dan jangan bilang saat ini Kuroko sedang dilecehkan secara seksual oleh Akashi dan itulah alasan dari munculnya suara-suara tersebut.

"... a... ahahaha! sepertinya aku terlalu lelah. Mungkin Kuroko sedang mendapat pijatan dari pembantu di sana. ya... sebuah pijatan!" Kagami kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh mendarat di ranjang empuknya, menutup matanya untuk tidur dan melupakan kejadian malam ini. Tapi sayangnya...

_**"Aka... nghh... shi-kun..."**_

Sialan. Otaknya tidak mau berkompromi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nikmat dan lezat, mungkin itulah yang dapat dikatakan sebagaimana apa yang Akashi tengah rasakan. Bibirnya menyecap setiap bagian-bagian dari kulit putih pemuda yang kini tengah berada dalam pangkuannya. Kuroko Tetsuya, benar. Remaja bersurai biru itu kini dalam posisi yang cukup membuatnya resah. Bahkan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang Akashi turunkan pada tiap-tiap tubuhnya tidak mampu membuat Kuroko diam bergerak menggeliat dari posisinya. Dan itu harus membuat kedua tangan Akashi menahan pinggul Kuroko agar remaja itu berhenti bergerak-gerak dan mengganggu santapannya. Bagian yang sanggup membuat ia dapat mendengar lenguhan panjang Tetsuya.

"Hnghh... Akashi―nnhh..." mata Kuroko terpejam rapat menikmati desiran kenikmatan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya sekaligus. Akashi memanjakan nipplenya dengan lidah lincahnya sedangkan dia yang duduk di paha Akashi dalam keadaan milik Akashi masih berada dalam bagian tersembunyinya, semua terasa menggilakan untuknya. Tapi Kuroko tidak akan sanggup bertahan dalam posisi ini terus-terusan. Ia ingin pemuda yang berhadapan dengannya ini segera bergerak. Kejantanan yang tidak bergerak tertanam dalam tubuhnya sejak mereka mengganti posisinya membuat Kuroko merasa aneh. Ia ingin Akashi. Ia membutuhkan Akashi untuk mencapai klimaksnya dan bebas dari dunia ini.

Kuroko mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Akashi, merapatkan pemuda itu pada bagian dadanya seraya berbicara dengan susah payah memberitahukan bahwa dia butuh Akashi. Secepatnya.

"Akashi-kunh... a-aku... cepat bergerak..."

Akashi yang masih menikmati memberi perhatian pada tonjolan sensitif Tetsuyanya itu terpaksa harus berhenti. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Kuroko dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang _baby blue_ yang menjadi lebih tinggi karena duduk di pahanya tersebut.

"Cepat bergerak? Kau memerintahku?"

Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya. Meski pengaruh wine yang memabukkannya kuat, ia masih cukup waras untuk mendengar nada Akashi itu yang berarti tidak suka atas permintaannya. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu bahwa Akashi hanya menggodanya. Seperti yang terlihat, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dengan kesan licik pada wajahnya, ada sesuatu lain yang dipikirkannya ketika melihat wajah kecewa pada Kuroko.

"Lakukanlah sendiri, Tetsuya. Kau yang menginginkannya, kan? Kau cukup bergerak naik dan turun." ujarnya seolah menantang Kuroko untuk melakukan hal memalukan ini. Memalukan? Tentu, wajah Kuroko memanas. Bagaimana bisa Akashi menyuruhnya untuk bergerak sendiri? Jika begitu, pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya perlu duduk menikmari _show_ ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan nantinya, bukan? Dan itu memalukan.

"Akashi-kun, onegai..."

"Kau disini yang ambil alih, Tetsuya."

Oh, percuma.

Jika Akashi sudah mengatakan begitu, mutlak dan ia tak bisa dilawan. Kuroko menggerutu tidak jelas seraya kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pundak Akashi. Sedikit ada keraguan dalam hati Kuroko untuk bertindak lebih dulu. Tubuh mungilnya mulai sedikit terangkat kala desisan pelan lolos dari bibirnya ketika setengah dari _junior_ Akashi masih terasa pada bisa. Kuroko terlalu canggung. Akashi tentunya lebih tahu bagaimana cara permainan ini. Akashi yang seharusnya mendominasi.

Sementara pemain Seirin itu merutuk dalam hati, sang kapten menatap datar pada remaja di pangkuannya ini. Oh, posisi ini nampaknya kurang nyaman untuk Kuroko. Dia bahkan terlalu lambat untuk memulai gerakan.

"Dasar..."

Setengah kejantanan yang telah keluar dari bagian bawah Kuroko tersebut tiba-tiba melesak masuk cepat dan tegas tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, membuatnya terpekik dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

"A-Akashi-kun! Khh.. mmngh..." Kuroko sulit untuk memprotes.

Kejutan yang diberikan Akashi cukup membuatnya merasakan sakit dan perih pada bagian bawahnya. Air mata keluar dari mata _blue ocean_ indah Kuroko. "Tunggu... ahh! akh!"

Akashi memang benar-benar tanpa ampun. Tanpa memberi kesempatan remaja yang dipanggilnya Tetsuya untuk membiasakan kejantanannya berada dalam tubuhnya, Akashi berkali-kali menyodokkan miliknya sampai tubuh kecil di pangkuannya melonjak-lonjak kecil. Basah, lengket dan licin, semua menjadi satu. Hangat dan ketat, semua yang Kuroko miliki benar-benar memuaskannya.

"Angh! Ahn! Mnhh! Aka-shi! ―kunh!"

Ujung bibir Akashi semakin terangkat mendengar kalimat Kuroko yang selalu terpotong setiap miliknya melesak memasukinya. Suara Kuroko seolah penambah kecepatannya. Akashi menyukainya. Ia ingin tahu, sekeras apa suara itu jika ia semakin cepat?

"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau berpengangan..."

Belum sempat Kuroko menanyakan apa maksud ucapan mantan kaptennya, lagi-lagi Kuroko harus menahan napas oleh apa yang selanjutnya Akashi lakukan. Satu tangan Akashi menggenggam miliknya yang menengang, satunya lagi terjulur di punggung berpeluh keringat dan mendorong remaja penyuka vanilla milkshake itu untuk lebih dekat.

"Akashi-kun? Apa yang akan..."

"... kau cukup diam, Tetsuya. …jika kau bisa."

Benar saja firasat buruk― tidak, ini tidak buruk. Jika harus berkata jujur, Kuroko menyukai semua sentuhan Akashi. Semua. Tapi ia tidak yakin kali ini berhasil merendahkan sedikitpun suara yang sebelumnya ia tahan agar tidak terdengar keras.

"AKASHI-KUN! Ahhhn! Mnghh! ya―mette!"

Demi apapun, Akashi menghajar tubuhnya dari dalam terlalu keras. Akashi bergerak lebih cepat tanpa jeda untuk memberi Kuroko kesempatan bernapas. Nafas keduanya terdengar menggema dalam ruangan menjadi satu dengan suara berisik dari ranjang yang mereka gunakan.

Pemuda dengan rambut crimson itu mengerang tertahan dengan wajah yang tenggelam dalam perpotongan leher Kuroko sementara tangannya belum berhenti menaik-turunkan bagian sensitif sang _phantom_. Semakin lama, semakin cepat gerakan dan miliknya memasuki Kuroko lebih dalam, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu semakin ketat mencengkram kejantanannya. Jika saja beberapa menit lagi Akashi tetap mempertahankan posisi ini, ia akan _keluar_ sekarang juga. Tapi raja dari Kiseki no Sedai satu ini masih menginginkan Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou langsung mendorong kasar tubuh lemah Kuroko terhempas ke ranjang. "Angh!" Kuroko memekik karena perlakuan tiba-tiba itu. Bagian mereka yang hanya beberapa detik terlepas, kini langsung kembali menyatu karena sang emperor tidak ingin menyiakan sedikitpun waktu untuk _memakan_ Kuroko. Diangkatnya satu kaki remaja tersebut dan diletakkan ke bahunya sementara kaki lainnya ia tahan agar tetap terbuka lebar memberi akses luas untuknya bergerak. Akashi benar-benar buas malam ini.

"Akashi-kun... chotto― akhh... aku belum... mnhh!"

Fuck. Apa peduli Akashi Kuroko siap atau tidak. Semua sudah tergambar jelas dari ekspresinya. Seluruh tubuh Kuroko yang memanas dan gemetar adalah tanda bahwa ia menikmatinya.

"Tetsuya..."

Suara panggilan Akashi di tengah surga dunia yang Kuroko rasakan membuat perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka untuk memandang sosok pemuda itu.

Mata hetekromatik yang selalu ia takuti itu kini sedang memandangnya dengan cara berbeda. Tatapan itu terasa lembut, tidak ada perasaan intimidasi seperti biasanya.

"... Akashi... kun?"

Mungkin itu adalah jeda yang sengaja Akashi berikan untuk Kuroko bernafas lega sementara mereka melakukan seks. Namun tidak lama, karena sang emperor telah kembali menuntut ciuman dari bibir lembut Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir manis lawannya, tentu tanpa menghentikan penetrasinya.

Kuroko tidak menghindar. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidah lincah Akashi beradu dengannya.

"Mnh... mnggg...hmmmngh..." Kuroko memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Saliva keduanya bercampur, membuat ciuman mereka terasa basah dan panas. Dan lagi tangan Akashi yang tak henti menaik-turunkan miliknya yang telah berlumur precum semakin membuatnya gila. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Kuroko akan datang.

Tangan Kuroko merambat ke atas untuk menjambak surai merah yang berantakkan. Jika ia memberitahu pada sang kapten bahwa dirinya semakin dekat dengan orgasme, itu hanya percuma. Karena Akashi dan Kuroko terlalu hanyut oleh ciuman mereka. Cukup hanya dari gerak-gerik yang Kuroko berikan, Akashi tahu bahwa pemuda mungil di bawahnya ini semakin dekat. Begitu juga dengannya.

Akhirnya Seijuurou melepas pagutan bibir mereka. "Tetsuya," lidahnya menjilat air mata yang turun mengalir di pipi Kuroko, "Keluar bersama. Ini perintah."

Lagi-lagi hal gila yang Akashi inginkan darinya. Kuroko kira Akashi akan menahan ujung miliknya dengan ibu jari agar ia tidak keluar terlebih dulu. Namun Akashi menginginkan Kuroko sendirilah yang melakukannya.

"k-kau... menyebalkan, Akashi-kun.."

Senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku masih seorang kapten yang berhak memerintahmu, Tetsuya."

_**Tapi aku tidak berhak mencintaimu…**_

**To Be Continued…**

Maaf lama update dan akhirnya ini melenceng dari perkiraan… /pundung/ gomeen … QwQ

Enggak tahu kenapa pengen kasih sedikit cerita tentang perasaan Akashi ke Kuroko di next chapter…

Dan buat 'anu-anu'(?)-nya, entahlah, maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan minna-san!

**Thx for:**

**wookie, kisafuuma, , yui-cchi, mizuno yozora, yuuna seijuurou, angel muaffi, ningie cassie, caffeine NL, melkkj20, YuuRein, psychoarea, lee kibum, yuu chan, zefanya elric 15, ayuni yukinojo, bona nano, akuma yuri, hamao saki, Aoi.C, RallFreecss, Minseokkie, chiaki78**

Yap, terima kasih atas review, fav dan lain-lainnya! Saya tidak akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini tanpa kalian, makanya, coblos nomer 16 ! /itu nomer absenmu nak!/ yang lagi UTS atau mau UN, ganbateeeh! :D

Mind to repiu?


End file.
